


Happy Ending

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Beautiful, Disappointment, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, International Fanworks Day 2015, Lost - Freeform, Love, Mirrors, Post - Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Regret, Sad, Susan knows about Caspian and Ramandu's daughter, poor Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan could never compete with a star. VOTDT movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to C. S. Lewis's estate, and Fox 2000 Pictures, Walden Media, and Dune Entertainment.
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for AO3’s IFDrabble Challenge in celebration of International Fanworks Day.

Lost is the moment I half-believed Aslan’s warm breath brushed my cheek. My joy, curiosity is gone. Now there is just an almost bitter ache.

I gaze at my reflection: long hair, large eyes, pale cheeks. Beautiful I have been called. Now the face staring back at me looks very young, insecure, plain. And I do not glow. 

I read between the lines, interpreted the pauses and carefully chosen words of my family. 

“Caspian and I were never to be,” I remind my reflection firmly.

Yet once again I feel I’ve lost my happy ending.

THE END


End file.
